Starfire in Azarath
by PSIQUIS
Summary: To save starfire from a black hole Raven opens a portal that transports our favorite alien to the peacefull,yet astonishing realm of azarath,here she'll met arella and get to understand raven's reclusive ways.
1. sucked in

**Well chaltab, this is to show I take constructive criticism seriously…**

**And also because I realize some of mymistakes after posting…I hate when that happens**

…**yeah English is not my language. Enjoy corrections.**

Space...beautiful outer space.

With all its stars and planets…every time Starfire was there she filled like a fish in the sea. Even without a suit or … oxygen, she was able to float gracefully through all its corners…

But now that wasunimportant, the team was in great danger, they where being attacked by a giant blue monster capable of throwing powerful electric discharges with his horns.

No titan apart from herself was able to use any of their power freely here. The T-ship was nearly in pieces and Raven's power was the only thing keeping it from breaking apart.

"Shields are destroyed, this ship would not resist much" Cyborg said.

The monster was in front of them, prepared to attack "Grrrahhh"

"Ugly monster, you won't hurt my friends" she shouted moving herself to the space between the ship and the beast.

Starfire prepared two starbolts…join them…and shot a super concentrated beam.

"!Yes!" Robin exclaimed, now from inside a black bubble…the t-ship was destroyed, but the titans where safe…or so they thought.

A black hole was starting to form from the rests of the monster…Starfire turn…her eyes wide open in panic.

"Star come here…HURRY!" Robin yelled, but Starfire was unable to move…the hole was sucking her inside.

"Friends!" she yelled.

"That thing is going to kill her" cried Beast Boy

"No" Raven exclaimed, she quickly picked her chakra, pull it off her forehead…and throw it to Star "Catch it…this'll save you" she said.

….Star did…and a light blue inter dimensional portal open, between her and the hole,andsuck her in.

"What did you do?" Cyborg asked

"That is my portal…I think it's safer than a black hole" she answer

"It would not hurt her?" Robin asked

"No…it…" she was interrupted by her communicator, it was Star.

"Friend Raven, what is this place, where is it getting me to?"she asked fearfully

"Put the chakra in your forehead, it'll stick…and take you to Azarath, you'll search for help there…" she explained.

"What…?"

"Is the safest now…the portal will accept you automatically because of your pure heart and….jshhhh…look for my mother…hhjhhh"…static…

Star looked forward, she was being pulled to a strange magical portal…round and full of symbols…glowing pink…Starfire was amazed…

"Let me in…please" she begged…a great light flashed…Ravens chakra shined…and then... darkness.

It was noon…

She awake on a solid floor made of polished rock looked in front of her and saw it…over a colossal floating monolith, the approximate size of a respectable asteroid, laid a sprawling city dotted with many minaret-like structures that covered nearly the entire upper surface. At the center of it all was an imposing, broad-based tower.

She couldn't believe her eyes "X'hal" she exclaimed "This is Azarath?".


	2. Hello?

Starfire floated towards the city.

Azarath…The place where Raven was born, raised and trained…

She told her some things about it the day they switched bodies…

The monks, the temple, great lady Azar…and her mother…she didn't talk much about her, like a subject she was trying to avoid.

Star spent nights attempting to imagine this place, but what she have in front her eyes was… way more impressive.

It's constructions where twice as tall the ones she have seen on earth, and the upper levels of this structures have connections with the ones in front of them, like bridges, useful to pass from a building to another without going back to the street again.

This giant buildings, all of which seemed to be made of polished marble, reflected the setting sun giving the city a golden glow.

There was just one problem…the hole place was empty.

The tamaranean strolled warily through the deserted streets…not a single soul.

"Hello?" she called…there was no response.

"I'm lost, can someone here help me please?"…same answer.

Fear was raising on her, she didn't know what to do here, she had no one to ask for help and…

Her vacillations where interrupted by the flight of a dove, that passed touching her head…she decided to follow it…a living being was better than nothing.

After a few turns the bird reached the top of a building, Starfire stopped dazzled by a yellow shine.

It was a tower, emblazoned on the front of it there was a huge gold bird with wings spread toward the sky, it reflected sunlight like a mirror.

She doubted…and then fly to the terrace.

There was the dove, laying peacefully over a hooded figure's shoulder.

It was a woman in white robes, and she was facing the sunset, her back to Starfire.

Other white doves where there with her in the balcony, around her feet and over the banister.

"Eh…hello…excuse me I …" she hesitated…the figure turn to look at her…

"May you help me please?" she finally asked…the woman lowered her hood and Star saw her melancholic expression…blue eyes and hair, long hair, but stylized as Raven's and the same chakraover her forehead.

Starfire gasped "Yyou…you are…Raven's mother!" she exclaimed.

The woman nodded, and with a voice as hopeless as her gaze she responded "My name is Arella".


	3. Greetings

Starfire couldn't believe this, finally meeting Raven's mother…

She was the only titan with a mother alive...yet she didn't even mention her, except for that extreme, body switching, situation…and described her as peaceful, caring and loving woman…but no anecdotes nor details.

Would have Raven ever told her about the Titans?…Their battles?…

Their friendship?

"Oh, I'm so joyous I finally met you…" she exclaimed happily.

She expected Arella to be as willing to meet her as she was…

She prepared herself to provide the woman with a warm, bone-crushing hug…

"I wish you feel the same" she added when she was about to close her arms around her…but in that moment Arella avoided her by lowering down and stepping backwards.

Starfire was now receiving a cold stare coming from those stormy blue eyes.

"I'll ask you never to try doing that again" said the woman in a monotone…all the doves in the balcony flew away.

Star have just realize it…this was not the Earth, nor Tamaran. It was the place where raven grew up…she should have expected something like this.

She now felt stupid…and rude.

"I…I'm sorry…if I offend you…I…" she tried to apologize…but for some reason she find difficult to look Arella in the eyes.

Little sun was left by now, night was approaching.

"Don't worry about that now, please come into the tower, it's getting cold out here" she said, her voice was inexpressive, yet warm.

This make Star feel a bit better…Arella open the door and walked inside…

Starfire follow her into the building…

**The next chapter is gonna be longer, I promise**

**Please review. Tell what you like and what can I correct.**


	4. Stranger

They walked through a long and quite spacefull corridor.

Starfire's first impression was that it was full of people standing at its sides…

But then she Realize it…

The corridor was decorated with statues of tall, hooded figures handing the broad torches that illuminated the hole place.

"Excuse me miss…eh Arella" she said.

"Yes?" the woman answered.

"Is this place abandoned?. Where is the rest of your people?" she asked…the matter worried her since she first arrived.

"They are all in a fire meditation ceremony" she explained "I asked for permission to leave earlier".

"Fire meditation cere…?" she was about to ask when a voice called…

"Roth!" it was a man's voice "Angela…" he wasn't shouting, yet his voice was loud.

"Don't call me like that" Arella answered in her usual tone.

A man appeared in front of them "I'm sorry Arella, I was searching for you" he apologize.

He was also wearing white robes and he had lowered his hood, his hair was black and his chakra a blue circle "Why did you leave so early, you are usually of the last ones" he asked, his face completely expressionless.

"I was asked to receive this girl" she explained.

"Who is she?. Why is she wearing your family chakra?" he asked looking at Starfire, this time his voice had a hint of indignation.

Star was about to explain herself when…

"My daughter use it to transport her here" Arella responded.

"Why would your daughter do something like that?" he looked slightly unnerved.

"I think it would have been for some really special reason…there is no other way she could have let some stranger into our realm, you know she has always been really respectful of the rules Faras" she said.

Star interrupted, "She do it to save me from a black hole!" she didn't want to get Raven in trouble for saving her life.

"Sounds like a good reason" Faras said, "you should go if you wish, there's sill some people in the chamber" he added

"I can't, I've got to consult something with Azar" she explained

Star was waiting for the moment to introduce herself…but in that moment…

"Why is she smiling?" Faras asked.

Arella shrugged.

In that moment the conversation was considered as concluded and, at exactly the same time, they raise their hoods over their heads and continue their ways.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Starfire felt stunned…no one here seemed to care about who she was…not even to satisfy curiosity.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Her guide was moving away, so she hurry.

"...Miss Arella ...have you communicated with friend Raven?...May I do the same?", Perhaps Raven could indicate her how to comport herself here…or how to return to earth sooner.

"No, you are not prepared for inter-dimensional telepathy. It's our only way to communicate with the exterior worlds, but it could be dangerous for you" Arella responded.

"Has ever friend raven told you about us?" Star asked.

"About the titans?…not much…you are Starfire aren't you?"

This lighten her up "Yes, that's me, I'm from Tamaran, and joined the titans when I first came to earth".

"Yeah… daughter's already told me" Arella said.

"I…I have always wandered…why has Raven never have any problem to adapt herself to earth?"

It was something she have always wanted to ask Raven, first time she met her she could have sworn Raven was an earthling.

Arella didn't seem to have understood her question…

"I mean, she is also a stranger to earth but…she is not even amused by it…and she adapted to its ways in just a few days, something that took me months" she explained.

"That's natural, I come from the earth, and told my daughter everything she needed to know about earth" explained Arella "The founders of Azarath where also earthlings, pacifists that become sick and tired of the violence that regimes over the Earth, and created this realm between dimensions" she concluded.

"You come from the Earth? You don't act like any earthling I've seen before" Star exclaimed.

"That's what they first teach you when you come here" the woman responded as if explaining 2+24…Star realized it was not a good conversation topic.

"I'm sorry…" she apologize "It's just…I know nothing about earthlings…sometimes I feel I don't belong…"she tried to explain.

"Don't apologize, I know the feeling" Arella said "when they first brought me here I thought I was going to become crazy…the silence, the prayers, the meditations…but now I think I could hardly live without that…I believe that's also what will happen to you if you stay in Earth" here she stopped…

They were in front of a large door, emblazoned with the same bird as the tower.

"Starfire, I must ask you to keep yourself silent when we enter this chamber…and try to suppress any emotion in you" she said.

"…sure" Star answered…not quite sure…she didn't understand the woman's petition…

But when Arella opened the door…she did.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review.**


	5. white

It was a giant circular chamber, under the earth level, twice the size of a football stadium, the roof so tall it get lost in the shadows.

Faras said there where still a few people in the place…

He was correct…if by "few" he meant to say five hundred persons.

In the center of the place there was giant fire column…

…a blue fire column.

A circle of white robed persons was sitting around it in meditation pose…

…chanting…"Azarath, metrion, zinthos" …

Around them there was another circle twice the size of the first…Star count them…

…"Azarath, metrion, zinthos"…

Ten circles in total…

…"Azarath, metrion, zinthos"…

She wanted to know it all about this ceremony, and was resisting herself to make Arella any kind of question…she was told to remain silent in this place…

But Starfire couldn't hide her amusement…

She couldn't…

The place suddenly become silent…no chants could be heard…

Five hundred pair of eyes where looking directly at her…shining white with indignation…

The fire column turned purple…Star heard their voices…

"Who is that girl?"

"Why is she smiling?"….her smile faded…

"Why is she disrupting our concentration?"

"...and why is she wearing such clothing?"

Starfire felt someone grab her shoulder…she was suddenly dragged into a cuppboard…

Someone lighten the torch…it was Arella.

"How could I forget about it?" she exclaimed to herself while searching the boxes there…

"I'm sorry that…I couldn't suppress my feeling…" …Arella wasn't paying much attention to this…

"Right Star, but I should have knew that" she handed her something white… "Put on this" she ordered…it was a robe.

Star did as told.

"Now the hood over your head, and please…try not to feel until we get out"

They walked out…again to the chamber…

Starfire felt strange in her new outfit…no one was looking at her…white proved to be less attention calling here that her usual purple but it was not her style…she suppressed those emotions of embarrassment that where burning in her and get out of the chamber through one of the many doors in the wall.

Once out Arella sighed.

"I can't believe there isn't any other way to Azar without passing through that chamber" she say.

"When you talk about Azar you are referring to…Raven's teacher?" Star asked.

"The same" answered Arella.

"But friend Raven told me she was dead…" she replied.

"She was right" the woman answered smoothly.


	6. Door

"She was right?" asked Starfire rather puzzled.

"Yes, Azar died some years before Raven arrived to Earth" she was taking her trough a hall, a giant hall, they where walking direct to one of its walls…it was different from the others though…sculptures of hooded angels and four eyed demons adorn it…their battle scene seem so real they look alive…in the center of it there was a vertical line that divide the wall in two…because it was a door.

Arella stopped her steps and contemplate the giant stone gate "we'll have to wait for someone to open from inside" she said.

"why don't we just open it?" Star asked.

"we can't just go and open such a door…"

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough" she interrupted, while she prepared herself to push the door with all her might.

"No!" was the only thing Arella could shout just before some of the angels and demons carved in the door become alive and grabbed Starfire's limbs…the demons eyes glowing red while the angels white and she was finding impossible to release herself.

Suddenly the door open revealing a large room that seem to be entirely made of gold…the light coming through the windows at the side walls make all the place to shine majestically. At it's end there was a throne also made of gold, shaped as a phoenix with narrow ruby eyes. Star could have enjoyed herself at the view…if she hadn't been trapped in a door…with poor Arella paralyzed in a, let me get you down, position…which would have been just fine…if they had been alone, but…

Staring at them from the throne there was a woman in red robes, gold ornaments all through it and, thou her hair was white, she looked quite young. Her arms resting lazily at the sides of her throne and mid open golden eyes looking at both her guests as if there was nothing as normal as an alien suspended in midair by three pairs of stone arms.

Arella was petrified watching her…and slightly flushed…

"Crap!" she mumbled still at Starfire's feet.


	7. Met

"Release" she ordered to the door, this command was immediately obeyed

"Greetings Arella, I thought you were wishing to consult me...alone" Azar said gesturing at Starfire, who was recovering from her fall.

"Indeed my lady…oh, this is Starfire, my daughter summoned her here" Arella replied

"She did?"

"Raven had no other option, did it to save her life"

"Quite convincing argument"

Star felt very out of place here, witnessing an interchange of monotones.

"Excuse me please may I ask something?" she asked shyly

"Of course you can communicate with Raven, by using our magic mirror, given you are not skilled at any form of mind communication." This was her answer to a question she hadn't even heard.

"how did you…"Star began

"Telepathy" Azar answered "But I'll stop using it if it troubles you"

"Yes please" Telepathy was something truly perturbing to her, and couldn't imagine how kids here where raised to tolerate something that attempted against privacy in such way.

"Raven told me you where dead" she said unconsciously.

"I was" the woman answered

"But how could that be possible?" Starfire asked.

"To overcome death you first have to explore it" Azar stated.

Raven had once told her about Azar, her great power and how she was the only person capable of standing alone against Trigon, but this seemed impossible to her…someone that powerful.

"This place…was destroyed…Raven tell me so…" she try to connect ideas…but find it quite difficult .

"Azarath was completely recovered…just like earth" The woman informed "Arella, take her to the temple, show her the mirror, you'll take care of her till we can open a new portal"

"I will" Arella respond.

"Use this" Azar handed telekinetically a golden ring…Arella catch it…and put it on.

Star had still loads of questions to ask but she was forced to swallow them all.

"transport" Star heard before being blinded by a yellow thunder of light.

"welcome to my home…temple Azarath." She announced.

It was now night time, the building in front of them was glowing white, reflecting the moonlight. Statues of birds adorned the arch of the entrance and the words: Azarath-Metrion-zinthos where in scripted on it. Chants could be heard from the outside.

"Please come in" Arella invited her…they walked through the giant arch and enter the temple.

In Starfire's opinion it was quite similar to the earth churches, just that the dimensions of the temple where like three times the biggest church on earth, and there was not altar there, just a tall backed marble chair and in front of it a big silver bowl filled with some strange aromatic herbs burning inside it filling the place with its perfume.

All the things there…the candles…the hooded monks…the chants…I was all so like Raven.

Sudenly Star felt some great pressure in her throat…wanted to cry.

"This way miss" tell her one of the monks pointing a door…Star cross it… Arella was there…the mirror also.

"This is our mirror" she explained…it was a gigantic circular mirror inside a circular golden frame.

Star approached anxiously…she wanted to communicate with her friends as soon as possible.

"I'm really thankful Arella I'll use it immediately, just tell me how" the hooded woman block her way…

"I'll have to tell you something really important before you use it" Arella started "This mirror will communicate you with anyone anywhere, no mater in wich planet or dimension that person is, you should guide your mind to the person you want to talk with…you have to focus as hard as you can don't let your mind escape anywhere, anderstood?" she asked.

Starfire nodded not very sure, and Arella get out of the room with a hopeless sigh.

Now she and the mirror where alone.

**Please read and review.**


	8. Comunicate

It was a great mirror. 

Starfire stared at it expecting to see something else than her own reflect on it. But nothing happened.

The only thing she could see there was a young tamaranean in white roves with a charka in the center of her forehead.

She looked different. She wasn't smiling and her eyes where just mid open.

Azarath not only rejected emotions, it seemed to make them disappear from every one who put a feet on it.

It was difficult to think she had been battling alongside with her friends during the afternoon…and now she was here.

She sigh...

And look carefully into the mirror.

She first thougt about the titans, but then her mind got away, away to the Vegan stellar system, she remembered Tamaran.

Tamaran appeared in the mirror, she could see Galfor now, he was trying to do a good job as the planet's emperor.

Star gasped…she would have loved to communicate with Galfor …but…

She have to communicate with the titans.

"this mirror can make me talk to anyone anywhere" she thougt…

She get a glimpse of Blackfire, she was holding magnificent jewels as she was persecuted by the intergalactic cops…

Then they appeared, Miriand'r and Luand'r, her perents.

Feeling the peace only death are able to feel, the one they deserve after a life of honor and sacrifice.

That was the world of spirits.

No mater in which planet or dimension that person is.

She gasped

... "No"...

"The titans I must call the Titans"... Titans... please

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven...Robin

...friends...

The tower appeared.

"Starfire?" it was Robin...at last.

"Friend Robin!!" Star exclaimed.

Robin seemed really happy to see her unharmed.

"Dude! It's Starfire!!" Beast Boy vociferated from outside the screen.

"Are you ok there??" Asked Cyborg. "what's Azarath like"

"If Raven comes from there, it must be a creepy place" BB deduced.

"O no its a beautiful and pacific place but somehow...sad" She explained "People don't smile here nor laugh nor...anything"

She look down sadly.

The titans realise it was a delicate issue for her, so they try to change the subject.

"Raven's been really worried about you searching in all her books a way to bring you back" Said Cyborg.

Starfire tried to smile "I met her mom" she said.

"Really?" Robin asked, the other titans also expresed their curiosity.

"And how is she?" Cyborg asked.

"Where's friend Raven?" she interrupted, trying to change the subject.

"I think she didn't heard me" Said Beast Boy "RAVEEEEEN!!! IT'S STARFIREEEE!!!".

She materialize herself behind him a second after, Beast Boy gasped.

"Here's Star" he explained.

"Yeah I heard you" she answered then she turn to Starfire.

* * *

**I espect you enjoy this. Excuse the shortness.**

**I don't think Azarath pacifists would honour birds such as ravens, perhaps doves but, everithing is posible.**

**please review.**


End file.
